


Kamen Rider Fourze X Victorious and iCarly: Revenge of the Zodiarts

by Tokusatsu Mixmaster (ItsMeVader)



Series: Neo-Heisei Riders X Teen Sitcoms [1]
Category: Drake & Josh, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Fourze, Victorious, Zoey 101, iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, Original Zodiarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeVader/pseuds/Tokusatsu%20Mixmaster
Summary: Dai-Shocker sets its sights on other worlds, and the Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders, along with their allies must band together with the world's residents to stop them!Gentaro Kisaragi, along with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club, have been slightly inactive since the fall of the Zodiarts. But now, the Sagittarius Zodiarts sets its sets on Hollywood Arts High as well as Seattle! Now, it's time for the Kamen Rider Club, along with their newfound friends, to put an end to Gamou and all his misery! But as the battle continues,  old enemies resurface and a shocking truth is revealed between their world and the other, and everything will never be the same again."When I make it shine!""Just leave it all to me!""UCHU KITAAAAA!!!!!!"DISCLAIMER: I do not own KR Fourze and the other shows. Fourze is owned by TOEI and the others are owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.





	1. Chapter 1: Dai-Shocker Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neo-Heisei Riders Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285213) by So-Pro Warrior. 



CHAPTER 1: DAI-SHOCKER STRIKES BACK

**The Kamen Riders. The protectors of justice and freedom! Together, they have protected Earth’s peace for many years, but now, another world revolving around their own are about to be assaulted under the might of one of its most evil foes: the might of Dai-Shocker! Now, the Kamen Riders must take their game to the next level. Now, the eight Neo-Heisei Riders have been summoned to protect this alternate world! Will they succeed in protecting that world, or will that world fall into the hands of Dai-Shocker?**

Our story begins in an underground base located beneath the Earth. Inside that base contained the covert organization known as Dai-Shocker. It is a vile organization created to house the greatest of evil minds, including the evil Doctor Shinigami, and his cohorts: Apollo Geist, Shadow Moon, General Jark, General Shadow, Llumu Qhimil, King Dark, and many more vile generals who serve under the name of Dai-Shocker! Not only that, but he has also made alliances with several of the worst organizations in the Neo-Heisei Era! They have received help from EXE, a successor to Museum; they also have a revived Sagittarius Zodiarts, four new Phantom Generals, an Overlord Inves, an army of Roidmudes, a legion of Ganma soldiers, led by an unnamed general, and a legion of Bugsters led by an unnamed woman. Tonight, they will execute their latest plan: to conquer other worlds outside their own!

“My fellow subordinates of Dai-Shocker!” proclaimed Doctor Shinigami.

“Today is a grandiose day for us, since today, we have discovered the presence of alternate dimensions, far from what Decade’s powers can reach! Now, from those worlds, we can amass an army of thousands, millions, and even billions, all hailing from these worlds, and then, we will pillage those worlds with our iron grip, and then, we shall return here with our overpowered army and crush everything that stands in our way! Every single Kamen Rider and even their Super Sentai allies will not by spared by our onslaught! And after all of this, we shall govern every single one of these worlds with our iron fist of terror! Mwahahaha!!! AND NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!”

But soon, all of a sudden, an explosion can be heard from a distance, and from there, the fifteen Showa Riders and the ten Heisei Riders barged in!

“What are you up to now, Doctor Shinigami?” asked Kamen Rider Ichigo.

“Well, well, well. I know that you wretched Kamen Riders always strike at us without us knowing, yet now, I would like to say good luck on this wild goose chase,” he replied.

“Wild goose chase? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?” asked Kamen Rider Decade.

“It’s complicated to describe, but simple to demonstrate. I don’t have time for random chit-chat.” 

He then turns towards the Neo-Heisei villains.

“There is no time to waste! Now, go to your respective portals and escape!”

“With pleasure! Soon, a new Day of Awakening will be at hand,” proclaimed Sagittarius Zodiarts while holding a strange-looking briefcase.

Soon enough, the portals are opened and the villains proceed to get through them, transporting them to their respective worlds.

“Damn it…” Decade muttered.

Doctor Shinigami later turned towards the remaining Riders. The Shocker Combatmen and the remaining kaijin later assembled into their battle positions.

“Deal with them,” he ordered as he and the rest of the generals of Dai-Shocker teleported out of the scene. The only people remaining are the Riders, the Combatmen, and the Kaijin.

“Well, we have no choice but to deal with them,” Ichigo said as the rest of the Riders charged towards the opposing side, “Charge!”

Immediately the Dai-Shocker soldiers and Kajin charged towards the charging Riders who quickly went on the offense and defense, taking down any Combatmen and Kajin that attacked them.

Ichigo and Nigo stood back-to-back throwing punches and kicks at any attacking soldiers and Kaijin, dodging and blocking when necessary and retaliating quickly with their fierce punches and kicks. The Poison Lizard Man then approached, and Ichigo and Nigo landed multiple punches at him, then they both leapt through the air and performed their finisher.

“RIDER KICK!” they both declared as they kicked Poison Lizard Man out.

V3 kicked the kaijin known as Turtle Bazooka in front of him and looked just in time to dodge an attacking Combatman to his right and retaliate with a jump kick with his left leg. 

“V3 DENGEKI KICK!” he declared as he kicked them, destroying them in an instant.

Riderman with his Rope Arm swung it around him taking down any Combatmen or kajin that were around him. X with his Ridol Whip stabs and slashes attacking the same henchmen blocking from time to time and retaliating.

"GI!" Amazon yells out as he jumps forward into the air coming down on and grabbing the kaijin known as Hiruchameleon, taking him down to the ground and upon rolling around kicking him off and getting right back up.

"GI!" Amazon yells

Stronger punches a Shocker Combatmen in front of him and then back kicks another one behind him. Skyrider soars through the air as he heads downwards towards a group of soldiers and Combatmen and rolls forward in the air kicking all of them down to the ground before flying back up. Super-1 with his Elek Hand fires electricity from it taking out a couple of Dai-Shocker soldiers that charge him. ZX takes out a couple of Cross Shuriken's and then throws them forward taking out two charging kajin. As Black fights the forces of Dai-Shocker in hand-to-hand combat, his successor RX with his Revolcane spins around knocking away the enemy troops in front of him before then jumping up into the air. Shin comes down on the ground rolling forward and swings his left claw at the kaijin known as Jaguarman, sending it twisting back to the ground as he then turns around and sweep kicks another kaijin known as Shiomaneking off its feet. ZO and J join up and jump into the air performing their Rider Kicks and taking out a group of soldiers and monsters.

Kuuga and Agito also join up and do the same thing powering up their right legs before jumping forward into the air and performing their Rider Kicks and taking out a large group of monsters and soldiers. Ryuki swings his sword upwards taking out a Combatman and then swings around taking out Ganikomol who flips forward to the ground from the attack. Blade jumps into the air with his Blay Rouzer drawn and upon coming down strikes Cockroach Man, taking it out. Hibiki places the Ongekiko – Kaentsuzumi onto Yamaraashi-Roid trapping it and three Dai-Shocker troops behind it in place as he then takes out his Ongekibou Rekka and begins banging them against the Kaentsuzumi like a drum a couple of times before bringing both of his drumsticks back and bringing them hard against the Kaentsuzumi destroying the monster and soldiers.

"Start Up."

"Clock Up."

Kabuto and Faiz in his Axel form using their respective speed attacks become nothing but a blur as they attack and take down soldiers and Kajin alike in just a few seconds as they then power down and return to normal.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O yells as he gets into his usual position unknowing that there's a Shocker Combatmen behind him who then jumps at him and brings his sword down on his back sending sparks flying and angering Den-O.

Den-O turns around in a fit of rage, "Why you little!" Den-O then brings his sword down on the Combatmen taking him out.

Kiva rolls forward into a knelt down position as he looks around him seeing the soldiers and kajin that surround him. As a Combatman comes at him from behind Kiva swings his right arm outwards into the footsoldierss knees knocking him forward and quickly gets on his back as another Combatman jumps at him, grabbing the Dai-Shocker Combatman and tossing him away.

Decade then slashes the last of the Kaijin with his Ride Booker. After that, the last of the Kaijin are rounded up.

“Let’s end this quickly,” Decade stated.

He then drew a card from the Ride Booker and inserted the card into his Decadriver. After that, he closed the Decadriver and soon enough, his foot began to charge with energy. The rest of the kaijin simply looked at him, as if they are awaiting their fate.

“No matter what happens, the outcome will always be the same, which is…OUR VICTORY!” screamed Yamaraashi-Roid.

“I don’t think so,” he said as he then jumped up in the air as several images pile up in front of him.

“FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!”

He then swooped down towards the enemy kaijin, defeating all of them. He then turns around as the kaijin explode and die in the background.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Den-O then rushes towards one of the computer screens connected to one of the portals, specifically, the one wherein Sagittarius Zodiarts jumped in. Upon checking the computer, it later revealed a video message with Sagittarius’s human identity, Mitsuaki Gamou, in front. It portrays him, seated in front of a desk, and looking in front of the camera with his crimson red eyes.

“Today, as one of the many new generals for Dai-Shocker, I present to you my latest contribution to the plan. Thanks to the technology of Dai-Shocker, I have managed to recreate the original Horoscope Astroswitches and gave them upgraded forms. The Zodiarts that produced from these advanced switches will be much stronger and will also bring out the darkest incarnation of their personalities into their context…”

Gamou later brings out a Horoscope Switch. However, unlike normal Horoscope Switches, this one was colored crimson black, topped with its respective Horoscope symbol. 

“…and as they continue to use it, they will become more and more twisted, until the light inside of their hearts dies out, and soon, they will become nothing more than shells of their former selves. With this, I can create more powerful Zodiarts, stronger and swifter than their past Switchers, thus making them just as sufficient. Furthermore, these Switches have been coated with strong, protective material, which makes them impossible to crush by simply applying pressure. With all that being said, I would dedicate myself to working with Dai-Shocker, in their latest plan to conquer this so-called ‘plan to take over different worlds’ and it simply piqued my interest. Now, I believe that the Presenters, who have created the Core Switch, could be an advanced race originating from an unknown world, but I was wondering if they could’ve come from another dimension. If I could enact a new Day of Awakening in another world, maybe they could reach out to me from our world! Who knows if they are, but this time, I’ll play along with Dai-Shocker’s multiverse plan, if it will work. But this time, I assume no one could stop me.”

"As my last warning, if the Kamen Rider Club dares return to foil my plans, they will be part of the devastation I will contribute to Dai-Shocker’s plans. So then, farewell.”

Kamen Rider Den-O, not wanting to waste time, immediately rushes to Kamen Rider Ichigo to tell him about Gamou’s plan.

“Momotaros, what seems to be the problem?” asked Ichigo.

“Looks like that blasted archer is in cahoots with Dai-Shocker, and now he’s on his own way of conquering worlds! He also plans to enact this ‘Day of Awakening’ in another world, and I’m assuming it won’t be nice!” Den-O, as Momotaros, replied.

“Whatever it is, he must be stopped at all costs! As for the Kamen Rider Club, you’ll be the one to explain the situation to them. I’m pretty they will respond,” Ichigo assumed.

“Yep, I’ve got the Den-Liner for this one!”

Ichigo then turns to every Rider in the area.

The Kamen Riders later left the scene, while the Heisei Riders try and persuade the Neo-Heisei Riders and their allies to join them in this new battle, knowing that things have already heated up.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Kamen Rider Club as they embark on their biggest mission yet.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Trip

Amanogawa High. Always the same, average, high school it has been. Ever since the Zodiarts threat dissipated from the eye of the school, people have been in a calmer state ever since. There is no fear of anyone who would threaten the school ever again, since to them, those things are just talks of the past. But however, for every hero defending this world, saving the world has been a constant thing to do, since evil does not relish from existence right away. As long as there is evil in this world, there will always be people who will risk everything just so they could banish it away.

Finally, the last day of school had arrived, and to most people, they are just simply trying to attend to other matters, like sitting down, gazing at the outside window, or simply slacking off. To other classes, they spend it by partying at the best way possible: sharing drinks, taking pictures with friends, dancing to their favorite songs, playing games, and pretty much anything that would be worthy to end their school year with a bang.

After hours of partying and enjoying their last days of being together as classes, the bell finally rang and everyone was rushing out of the classrooms in excitement. The crowd began to fill up until pretty soon the faculty had to come over and, even at the very last day of school, try and discipline their students at the very least.

“Oi! I know you’re all too excited for the summer, but could you guys do it in an orderly manner?” said Chuta Ohsugi, one of the teachers in the school.

But then, suddenly, someone from behind the crowd appeared, exiting the room along with five other teens behind him. As some people then turned around, he started his appearance by…

“IT’S SUMMERTIIIIIMMMMMEEE!!!”

As soon as nearly everyone in the corridor heard that voice flinched and stood silent. Some even began to move away as he was revealed to be a teenager donning a pompadour on his hair as well as donning a black jacket over a red t-shirt, in contrast to the other students wearing their normal school uniforms. He is then followed by another teen donning brown hair and wearing the school uniform, another brown-haired teen but donning a brown and purple coat, and another male with a messed-up hair. They are also followed by two females, one donning straight, black hair, while the other one donned wavy, black hair, the distinction being that she has a black flower attached to it as well as using black eyeliner. After a few seconds, everyone formed a hollow path and made way for them to pass.

Once they all passed through, everyone resumed their normal business of exiting the school premises. The five teens later grouped together and began to discuss their plans for the summer, while everyone is passing by.

“Gentaro, you know there is no need to scream out like that…” asked Kengo.

“But this will be the last summer we’ll have together as students of this school! After this, we’ll be off to college and pursuing our dreams!” the pompadour-styled teen, known as Gentaro, replied.

“Of course!” added in the straight-haired teenage girl, better known as Yuki, “So…what plans do you guys have for summer?”

“Hmm…I don’t have much to do this summer other than training hard and doing exercise, but it would be great if I could visit some friends from Subaruboshi High, like Jiro,” the other brown-haired teen, known as Ryusei, replied. The Jiro that he had been talking about was Jiro Inseki, a former student who got sent to the hospital due to a Zodiarts Switch problem. It is because of him that he prompted to be part of the M-BUS program, led by the late Kuniteru Emoto, and became Kamen Rider Meteor.

“Oh yeah. How’s Jiro doing?” Gentaro asked.

“He’s doing well in his current classes, even after those months of being absent.”

“Umm…what about you, JK?” Yuki asked JK, the guy with the messed-up hair.

“I’m planning a new JK Night to commemorate the start of summer!” proclaimed JK, “And you will all help me make this one the best yet!”

“Hmm…I’m not that party person but I could at least lend a hand,” Gentaro replied.

“Okay, so Gentaro, what can you help me with for…” JK stopped for a moment and began to notice two young adults cross their path. Immediately, the teens recognized them almost immediately, and soon rushed over to their side.

The first one was a male with short brown hair, has a muscular body structure, and a red varsity jacket, while the other one was a female with short brown hair, a slim body structure, and is wearing a red coat over a white t-shirt.

“Miu? Shun?” JK asked in surprised.

“Yep, it’s us,” the male, known as Shun, replied.

The six then rushed towards them and all of them tugged each other in a warm group hug, which each of them embracing each other tightly. It had been some time since Miu and Shun entered college, but fortunately, the institute was close to Amanogawa, so they still got time to stay with the club. However, time flies so fast that they must not waste moment that passes during the duration of their vacation.

“I missed you guys!” said Gentaro.

“Aww, that’s fine. Besides, we’re also put under summer vacation as well,” replied Miu while placing a comforting hand on Gentaro.

The group immediately withdrew each other and soon, they continued to talk about their current topic.

“So, what can you do to help out on JK Night?” JK asked.

“Hmm…how about we could invite our fellow batch mates at the university to go and join us,” replied Miu, “That way, it’s not just Amanogawa High seniors who are coming in!”

“That would be fun! Imagine all the people who could come and join us…and I just the costs of the party.”

“Eh?” asked Shun.

“You know, accommodations, seat reservations, food, props, imagining all those people…”

“Why not schedule it at some other date, like a pre-opening party before the start of classes? It’d be fine,” replied Gentaro.

“Well…I’ll just have to think it over then!”

“So…umm…Kengo, what plans do you have?” asked Yuki.

“I’d be busy keeping track of events here. Who knows when some evil forces could strike back?”

“Anything else?”

“I think that we’d stick to what the rest of the club says.”

“Tomoko, what about you? Any mystical stuff you may want to invest yourselves in?”

“I was planning to invest myself in some forms of curses or spells…” she murmured, a sinister aura enveloping the atmosphere,

“And where exactly will that come from?” asked Ryusei.

“Or maybe I could change a bit of things on my wardrobe, considering my mother’s curious about my fashion style…”

“Well, now that I’ve heard from everyone, except Gen-kun probably, then I’ll say my own plans,” she declared.

“Lemme guess…something related to space,” Kengo muttered.

“Yep! I’ll go for a tour around JAXA, some trips around museums in the country, and possibly find more knowledge about space!” she declared, “And what about you, Gen-kun?”

“Me? I’ll stick around with you guys a bit. I’ll play around whatever plans you have. Maybe I can even gain some new friends along the way. Either way, it’d be fun!” he replied.

As the club was walking past the school premises, Tomoko soon looks up to the sky and sees a long object coming out of some sort of portal. Knowing about the urban legends about different Kamen Riders, she immediately got her iPad from her schoolbag. To confirm, the digital watch on the device showed that it was exactly 3:03 PM.

“Guys,” she said.

“What is it?” asked Gentaro in a curious manner.

“I think we have some unexpected visitors…” she replied.

At that statement, the long object was later revealed to be a silver train with a red window up on the front. In other words, this is the DenLiner, the train of time. The train then created tracks and its side landed in front of the Club, much to their shock. Soon after, the doors of the train opened to reveal five figures. The first one was that of a young girl, around ten or eleven, wearing a white dress and a black skirt. However, this figure was the only one that appeared human…the others could be classified as monsters from another world!

As the other three figures werre busy bickering, the blue figure approached Gentaro and began to look him in the eyes.

“Excuse me, but could you tell us where the Kamen Rider Club is?” asked the blue figure.

“Actually…you’re looking at them,” he replied.

The figure then later turned to the other three, while the girl approached him.

“Guys! You can stop the bickering now, for we have already found the people we are looking for!” he shouted.

“Ero kame!” the red figure shouted, “Why don’t you get yourself here and try to tell whose fault it was that made us late here!”

“But…Momotaros, it was Ryutaros that made us late here, and that is a fact.”

“A fact? Why don’t I show you a fact!”

“Umm…Hana-chan, if you’d excuse me, would you please do the explaining

“Settle down everyone!” the girl screamed. The girl then turned to the Kamen Rider Club, knowing that the argument won’t end easily.

“Sorry about the intrusion, but…could you and the rest of your friends come here inside? We have an important matter to discuss with you guys.”

“Just how important is this matter?” Kengo asked.

“Should I get to the point?” she said to herself, before letting out a sigh and proceeding to the point, “Alright, fine. Mitsuaki Gamou, your former archenemy, has returned back to life, has sided with Dai-Shocker, and is now joining them in their conquest to take over other worlds!”

The name, “Mitsuaki Gamou”, made them shocked.

“WHAT?” Gentaro gasped, knowing that he had just made him redeem himself after Gamou dissipated into thin air.

“Eh?” Yuki gasped as well.

“Are you serious?” Kengo exclaimed.

“You’re kidding us, right?” exclaimed Shun.

“That’s impossible! There is no way he could come back!” Miu expressed in disbelief.

“But…how?” JK expressed.

“It can’t be…” stammered Tomoko.

“No…” Ryusei simply said.

“I know, it’s kind of hard to take in, but that is why we need you guys. If you really want to know more, come with us.”

As the other creatures, better known as Imagin, were still busy bickering with each other, Hana re-entered the DenLiner, dragging Momotaros by the horns. Momotaros himself could not help but try and resist her strong grip. For her age, it would be unusual to drag someone with a grip as strong as hers.

“Oi! Hanakuso-onna!!!” Momotaros grunted.

“Well, bickering time is over, now it’s time to get serious,” the yellow figure, known as Kintaros, reminded.

“Wai!” the purple figure, known as Ryutaros, exclaimed and began to clap his gloved hands like a child, “Time to have some fun!”

The rest of the Kamen Rider Club was still in a state of disarray. They all were confused and in distraught. As far as they remembered, Gamou was defeated by Gentaro, and before he died, he was given a chance to redeem himself by Gentaro himself. He was even the one who brought back Kengo from the dead after he destroyed the Core Switch, and now, he’s back to his old ways, but has sided with a very strong organization that is now bent on conquering other worlds.

“Should we really go in?” asked JK.

“It’s fairly impossible that they’re lying to us. If Gamou was still dead, they would not have come to us at this very moment. Guys…I hate to break it to you, but maybe they’re telling the truth,” replied Gentaro.

“What if they’re just messing around with us?” Ryusei objected.

“Calm down everyone,” Tomoko convinced, “I suggest we all go inside.”

“But we don’t have the Fourze System with us!” Yuki exclaimed, “Remember we decided to destroy it after we defeated the Zodiarts?”

“I remembered that yesterday, I discovered that my father created two models of the Fourze System, but I don’t know if this one is functional,” Kengo replied.

“Besides,” Ryusei interrupted, holding the Meteor belt in his hand, “Even if you guys don’t have it or tested it yet, I’ve always got your back.”

“Hmm…okay then. We’re still safe, at the very least,” Shun declared.

“Then what are we waiting for guys? Let’s hope that they’re really telling the truth. If Gamou’s still alive, then it is best we find out exactly what’s going on,” said Gentaro.

“Alright then, we’re in!” said Miu.

“Fine by me, but I’ll have to reschedule JK Night…” muttered JK, knowing that he won’t get to do his party night tonight.

“Then let’s go,” Yuki declared.

The eight teens later went inside the DenLiner, hoping that they were indeed telling the truth.

Gentaro’s POV

Once we all got inside this weird-looking train, we then saw the doors begin to close. Once we got to the main car, I looked around and it kinda looked like an average train car, with the seats and some tables. From my opinion, it looked like a small cafeteria.

We all took our seats. I was seated in the middlemost section, specifically at the right, with Yuki next to me and Kengo and JK were in front of me, while Miu and Shun are seated behind me and in the section in front of me, Ryusei and Tomoko were seated in the section at the left. Pretty romantic, ain’t it?

After a few seconds, the train began to move. Sure enough, Yuki was still looking outside, gazing at the school. This, after all, is the school we all found our special place. This is the same school where we bonded together, shared our feelings, dreams, and hopes, and best of all, and enjoyed our lives as youngsters. For once, I couldn’t help but think of all the experiences I had: bonding with friends, making new friends, making the most of my time here in this school, and of course, fighting Zodiarts. But considering that the person behind every Zodiarts attack, which I too have befriended, has come back and is now up to even more crazy things, we need to take action right now.

As we were enjoying the scene around the train, Kengo decided to look outside and see that…we’re actually flying in mid-air!

“Woah! I could see the entire school from here! This is awesome!” exclaimed Yuki. Sure, she has been through a lot of good times here, but this could be the perfect view of everything from the outside.

I simply can’t help but smile, seeing the fruit of my work: a safe and peaceful school where everyone is at good hands and no one is seriously injured. While there may have been bumps along the way, I know that I and the Kamen Rider Club will do our best to protect them.

Just then, I saw that the scene outside had transitioned into something new. The outside soon looked like a big desert, and that the train didn’t look it was flying anymore. I decided to look to the left and there I saw Tomoko, her jaw open. Of course I knew that. She was the one who got interested in those urban legends of Kamen Riders, so this whole thing almost made her squeal.

“Awesome…” she muttered to herself.

After that, I then saw the four creatures from before entered the car and began to fill up the vacant seats.  The yellow one, Kintaros, I think, later began to place his head on the table, as if he was sleeping. Pretty sure that argument was over, but I gotta admit, it’d be better if I could extend my hand of friendship to them. Besides, I’m pretty much gonna befriend every superhero in this planet, so might as well add them in?

I quickly took off from my seat and began to approach the four monsters. I decided that it would be best to start with the ones who are quite easy to talk with, so I went the blue one still seated calmly.

“Yo there! How are you? My name is…” I said while extending my hand towards him, but before I could continue…

“You’re Gentaro Kisaragi, aren’t you?” asked the blue creature, which I assume was Urataros. Off the bat, he knew my name, which was pretty much confusing.

“Woah! How did you know my name? Have we met before?” I asked.

“As far as I could remember, you were there when you, alongside the Super Sentai, specifically the Go-Busters, fought against Dai-Zangyack and the previous Dai-Shocker,” he replied. Then those memories came back to me. I was in the big robot, helping the other Sentai fight against an even bigger robot, and we won! But however, I also saw that a lot of superheroes are also present during that time, so I’ve got the initiative to be friends with every one of them!

“Oh yeah, I do remember you guys!” I said.

“Well, why don’t you tell me a bit about this Kamen Rider Club you’re part of? Besides, I would want to know more.”

Then suddenly, the purple being then approached me. He then patted his gloved hand on my shoulder, which I immediately got hold of. I immediately stood up from my seat and approached him face-to-face.

“Hello there! My name is Ryutaros and it’s a pleasure to meet you, Gen-chan!” the purple dragon expressed.

“Hi then, Ryutaros! It’s nice to meet you as well!”

“Oi…Ryutaros, would you mind being polite to our guest? I’m still spending conversing with him right now,” Urataros reprimanded.

“Eh, I just want to know Gen-kun better…”

“It’s okay. Besides, why don’t you talk to that beautiful woman over there as well? It would be nice if you could also have her talk to me as well,” he said, while pointing at…Miu. Still the strong-as-ever Queen of Amanogawa, and if they ever had a similar competition in their school, even if I’m not with her for college, she would still have my vote.

“Ok!”

“So, how’s life in…” but before I could finish, the door to the next car was opened and out came three people. One of them was Hana, while the other two seemed a bit new. The first one was a man in his mid-fifties dressed in a really lavish black suit and is holding a cane on his hand, while the second was a woman dressed in a white sleeveless top, black pants with arrows, and donning many wristwatches, and on her right hand was a tray containing twelve cups of coffee. Geez, I wonder where she got much money to buy those.

“Alright everyone, listen up,” the man ordered as the woman was serving coffee to everyone, including me. I took a small sip from it, and it tastes like regular coffee. Soon, everyone has their eyes focused on the older man.

“I know you all are curious about what is going on right now, but I do expected that you would not initially believe me at once,” he stated, “Allow me to reiterate what Hana had told you guys earlier.”

To make things a bit simpler, he practically recited what Hana told us before: Gamou coming back to life, him siding with Dai-Shocker, helping them out in their conquest for other worlds, etc. etc. However, I saw Kengo raise his hand. It immediately caught the man’s attention and turned towards him.

“Actually, I am not done explaining things yet. Allow me to finish things up in order to avoid any confusion.”

“Just tell us how he was revived!” asked Kengo, certainly in a bad tone.

“Calm down, Kengo-kun,” Yuki interrupted, “Let him finish.”

“Fine,” he said before taking his seat.

“What he plans to do now is that he will enact another Day of Awakening in another world in order to reach the Presenters from that world, hoping that the resulting destruction would lead him to see them and fulfill his dream. As you all know, in order to enact it, he must need the power of the Horoscope Zodiarts.”

It didn’t take a while before Kengo took the words out of his mouth.

“And in order to do that, he must find hosts for those Zodiarts, and he could find those hosts in that new world he is going to take over, and then…bam. A new Day of Awakening happens, leading to him meeting the Presenters, and leaving massive amounts of destruction in whatever city it is.”

“Correctly said, Core Child,” the man replied, and by that response, everyone, including me, had the idea of what it is that is about to come. But the shock comes in that: how did this man know that Kengo Utahoshi himself is the embodiment of the Core Switch?

“Ok, first of all, how did you know that he’s the Core Child?” Yuki asked.

“It is also the reason why we chose all of you to be part of this mission. You know everything about the Zodiarts, and now, they are reestablishing themselves in another world. I know that all of you have been through what they have pulled against you…”

As he was saying all of that, everything that had happened involving the Zodiarts came back to us. I remembered when Miura became the Orion Zodiarts, and sure enough I decided that it is my responsibility to beat those monsters back into their normal sense. I saw him walking back and forth as we all looked down, as if we are reminiscing our greatest moments while fighting the Zodiarts…

“…I know how much tribulation you all have went through, and I know that even in your darkest moments, you managed triumph every single challenge in your way, no matter how hard it is. You all did your job, fighting all those monsters that stood in your path, even when you nearly hit your breaking point…”

I remembered our greatest moments when fighting against the Zodiarts, and how it helped us overcome our own challenges. Each of us had something in common, yet sometimes, our own old selves were in the way. I was the one that made them better people, and it was all thanks to them that we overcame those monsters.

“…and now, you all must come together yet again to face the same monsters you fought. He has returned yet again in order to bring more chaos to another world, and that world will need your help! Are you willing take on this mission?”

Hmm...there is little need to do second thoughts about this, but if this situation is real, then it has to be stopped at all costs. So, I decided that I should be the first one to stand up to this.

“I’m in! The Kamen Rider Club reaches out to the school, the world, to space. We are in charge of protecting the peace. If the Zodiarts are really coming back, they better prepare for the likes of us, because we’ll stand up to them no matter what! The protection we offer extends beyond those reaches. As long as there is evil out there, we will be the ones to stop them! So count us in!”

“Hmm…what about the rest of the Club?”

My other clubmates all stood up and soon, Kengo patted me on the back.

“Well, Gen-chan, you took the words out of our mouths. I’m in.”

The rest of us followed suit.

“Me and Hayabusa-kun are in!” Yuki said while holding her Hayabusa plushie.

“Definitely in,” Miu added.

“I’m in! It’s party time!” JK threw in.

“You can count on us,” Shun declared while doing his signature two-finger salute.

“I’m…in. Good luck to myself adjusting to this new world,” Tomoko muttered.

“Definitely in. If Gentaro approves, so will I,” Ryusei added.

“Well…okay then. Here’s the schedule. I will be dropping you off nearby your houses. Once you get in, pack everything you need. I would estimate your stay to be around a week or more, so take with you as much supplies as possible. Kengo, ready this new Fourze System. You can’t do the field test here. Meet us here at 9:09 AM sharp. Now then, good luck on your journey.

“Yes!” we all said.

We then took our seats as we waited for the train to send us back. Well, actually, I’m really excited for this interdimensional trip. I’m obviously gonna make A LOT of new friends. But with that aside, I really hope that this trip becomes the best trip we will ever have.


End file.
